The present invention is directed to methods of playing wagering games and gaming devices comprising a second gaming unit for displaying a randomly determined interactive video driving game which also allows a player to interact with the gaming device.
Games of chance have been enjoyed by people for thousands of years and have enjoyed widespread popularity in recent times. Many people enjoy playing variations of games that they have not previously played. Playing new variations of games adds to the excitement of this recreational activity, particularly when some form of gaming is involved. As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cgamingxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cgaming devicesxe2x80x9d are used to indicate that some form of wagering is involved, and that players must make wagers of value, whether with actual currency or some equivalent of value, e.g., token or credit.
Players involved in games of wagering often enjoy new games or variations of old games with relatively simple rules that can be readily learned by a beginner or casual player. Variations to a game with respect to the method of wagering and the ability to increase winnings attracts more players and is highly desired in the industry. The ability to increase winnings where risk is involved based on the selection of a possible random outcome is also highly desired. Therefore, it is desirable to offer players new variations of games that allow players additional opportunities to increase winning payouts. It would be particularly desirable to provide opportunities to increase winning payouts and also allow a player to interact with a gaming device in the form of a video game. For example, offering a player the opportunity to play a video game and increase his winnings by playing such a video game is also desirable.
Various embodiments of the present invention comprise gaming devices having a first gaming unit for displaying randomly selected indicia and means for generating a signal corresponding to some signal from the first gaming unit, for example, input by the player, the randomly displayed indicia, or some interim event occurring during the play of the first gaming unit. The gaming device also includes a secondary unit for displaying an interactive driving video wherein the second gaming unit is connected to the first gaming unit and becomes operational in response to a signal generated by the first gaming unit. According to one embodiment, a first payout indicator is responsive to the first gaming unit of the gaming device, and a second payout indicator is responsive to the second gaming unit.
In preferred embodiments of the present invention, the displayed indicia of the first gaming unit may be in the form of reels, indicia of reels, playing cards, indicia of playing cards, dice, indicia of dice, numbers, indicia of numbers, and combinations thereof.